justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom
(DLC) |artist = MC Mágico & Alex Wilson (Reggaeton Storm) |year = 2006 |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Violet JDU 1A: |pc = Sea Green |gc = Gold |lc = Orange (JD4) Cream Yellow (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 40 (JD3/Post-''JD4'') 139 (JD4) |kcal = 15 7.7 (Remake) |dura = 2:18 |nowc = Boom (JD3) BoomDLC (Remake) |audio = |perf = Céline Baronhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BhBxoJHHyD7/ }} "Boom" by MC Mágico & Alex Wilson (credited as Reggaeton Storm in-game), is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman. She wears a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She wears a yellow belt. She has quite long turquoise green hair that is straight with bangs. She also has slightly large hips. Remake In the remake, the dancer is made darker, the lighter clothes of the coach light up, and her outline has a ray effect. Boomdlc coach 1 big.png| / / (2016-''2019)/ Boomdlc coach 1 jdu updated.png| (2020) Background The background is very simple. There are circles which flash different colors behind a glowing platform which the dancer is dancing on. Every time "Boom" is sung, ripples appear around the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Move 1: While bending down to the right, put your hand on your right ear. Gold Move 2: Put both of your arms outwards. Boom gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Boom gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Boomdlc jd4 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( ) Boomdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Boomdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Boom is featured in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show Captions Boom ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Boom Boom * Shake It Appearances in Playlists ''Boom is featured in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs A-E * Solos ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance 3 * Latin Corner * Solos * Unlimited A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the first Spanish song in the series. *The ESRB Rating summary of references the lyric "Un movimiento sexy para mi" (translated to "Show me a sexy dance"). *In the lyrics, there are a few errors: **When the lyrics read "Suena por aya", it should be "allá", which means "there" in English. "Aya" means "governess" alone but has no meaning in the phrase in both Spanish and English. **When the lyrics read "Que lo menen sin pena" ("Who shake it without shame"), it should be "meneen". **When the lyrics say "Lo!/Bailan por aya", it should be "Lo bailan por allá", which means "They dance it over there". **When the lyrics scroll from "Oye!" to "Suena por aya" on , there is sometimes a glitch where the lyric only animates halfway when it scrolls up then skips to the top line. **The words "aquí", "así", and "mí" appear without their accent. *The'' Just Dance 3'' teaser of the song credits the song to Reggaeton Explosion instead of Reggaeton Storm. *The first 3 seconds of the track are cut in . *When buying the song on , the song is credited to be by MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. This could simply be an error that Ubisoft has made. Routine *'' '' was Celine Baron's first routine she performed in the series.https://www.instagram.com/p/BhBxoJHHyD7/ *On the Xbox 360 version of , the background has more circles and the floor has more reflection to the circles. In the remake, the background is the same as the one from on the Wii and PlayStation 3. *On the Wii and PS3 version of , Gold Move 2’s aftershine is missing. *Every time "Boom" is sung, the dancer does the same move, causing waves to ripple in the background (referencing an explosion, which makes the sound "Boom"). *One of the moves in this routine is called boomdlc_mamita, which means boomdlc_mummy. *In , the pictograms differ from all other editions of the routine. **The Gold Move 1 pictogram in is recycled from the original version, but is slightly darkened. ***Plus, a pictogram is positioned a little bit under the line of the slide. *On the icon, the half coach is used, resulting in a visible fade. *In and , the coach s avatar has been erroneously listed in s avatar section. This was later fixed. *In the cover of , the version of the coach is used, although the menu icon is from the remake. This was fixed later on . Gallery Game Files Boomsquare.png|''Boom'' BoomDLC JD4.png|''Boom'' ( ) Boomdlc.jpg|''Boom'' ( / / (2016-''2019)) Boomdlc cover generic jdu updated.png|''Boom ( (2020)) boomdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach BoomDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Boomdlc cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) Boomdlc cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background (2016''-''2019) BoomDLC_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background (2020) BoomDLC_banner_bkg.png| menu banner BoomDLC_map_bkg.png| map background boomdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover BoomDLC_Cover_1024.png| cover (2016''-''2019) Boomdlc cover 1024 updated.png| cover (2020) 395.png|Avatar GOLDEN Boom.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Boom.png|Diamond avatar Boompictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Boom jd3 menu wii.png|''Boom on the menu (Wii) Boom jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Boominactive.png|''Boom'' on the menu Boomactive.png| cover boom jdc menu.png|''Boom'' ( ) on the menu boom jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements boom dlc beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Boom Beta.png|Beta background Others Boom gm error.gif|Gold Move error (Wii/PS3 - the aftershine is missing) Videos Official Music Video MC Magico and Alex Wilson - Boom Teasers Boom - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Boom - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Boom - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics)|Wii graphics Boom - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics Boom - Just Dance 4 Boom - Just Dance Now Boom - Just Dance 2016 Boom - Just Dance 2017 Boom - 舞力全开：活力派 Boom - Just Dance 2018 Boom - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Boom - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Boom - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Just Dance 3 NOGUI Boom References Site Navigation de:Boom es:Boom Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Céline Baron Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs